just a mirror image
by lokisadopted
Summary: Elena Blackwood is truly a strange fairy, the exact mirror image of her sister in looks and power? when she goes to Alfea she realises that the coming years will be anything but peaceful. new bonds get formed, and enemies made, the winx and their new friend will definitely have a troublesome 3 years ahead of them.
1. chapter 1: welcome to Alfea

Chapter 1

"I'm Elena, and I'm Ilona, we are the Blackwood Princesses" growing up in the palace of the 2nd moon of Andromeda was not always easy with the two little princesses. While they don't resemble each other anymore, this was not always the case. Years ago, when they were still developing their powers, they used to be mirror images of each other, from hair to body and clothes,… and yet, Ilona was always the favourite of everyone.

That didn't stop them from changing into each other on a weekly basis, loving to trick everyone and giving Elena the opportunity to go to Andromeda together with the king and queen sometimes.

When their powers finally were formed, those of Ilona a few days earlier than Elena's, people weren't surprised that they even had the same powers, or that is what everyone thought. In reality one of them was the impostor, not a true ice fairy.

Over the years, Elena started to change, her hair started growing paler and paler and as not to alarm the people, it was decided that she would die her hair back to the dark red it usually was.

True she was becoming stranger and stranger but this won't turn into one of those sob stories where the girl gets estranged and disowned by her family, where she is seen as the disgrace . no not at all, her life stayed the same.

And this brings us to the first day of school. While Ilona was being home schooled, preferring to stay close to her fiancé, the price of Andromeda, Elena was going to Elfea to study like other young girls, hoping to have a great, year, get new friends, meet a boy perhaps and of course study…

* * *

"Elenora hunny, don't forget to write us and come visit us as much as possible." The girl nodded and hugged her mother, father and sister again before stepping towards the portal, giving a last wave and smile before stepping in and disappearing into the light.

The portal opened, right outside the school, the building it self was a beautiful light pink and blue, the forest surrounding it, looking full of life. Walking through the gate, dragging my luggage behind me, I was greeted by a stern looking woman with shoulder length hair and sharp glasses.

"name?" "Ellenora Blackwood Rosenthall miss" she looked at he clipboard for a while, clealy searching my name before nodding. "welcome to Elfea miss Blackwood"

walking inside the building I saw that many of the students were already inside, talking to old friends or making new ones. At times like these, I wish I were more like my sister, more confident. Putting that thought aside, I walked towards a girl with long brown hair and a tan. From what I can see, she looks nice enough, and probably my best shot at making a new friend very fast, or so I hope.

"hello, I'm Elenora" I greeted her with a smile, and got one back. "I'm Flora, are you a first year too?" I nodded "yes, I'm actually very excited about learning new things. .. oh dear tha doesn't sound interesting at all does it? Ah bummer, that was not a smart move" I started rambling a bit as Flora laughed shaking her head "no, it's alright, I am too. I'm the fairy of nature and you?" I mentally sighed in relief. "I'm a…. euhm I'm an ice fairy" I gave a nervous smile, not believing my own lie.

At that moment a slightly older woman called for our attention.

"Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..." it was then that a blond girl was quoting Miss Faragonda, clearly having heard this speech already. "To help each of you be the very best you can be. Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times"

it was then that the woman who I now identified as miss Griselda told us to go check in to our dormitories.

"Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course, use every opportunity to connect to your magic!" and with that we were allowed to find our rooms.

I looked at Flora "I hope we can talk some more soon?" she nodded and gave me the indication that we would definitely talk some more.

* * *

Finding my room, I saw that I shared it with 1 other girl that had yet to arrive. Having already unpacked my things and having put them in the closet and dresser, I decided that a trip to magix was needed. After all, some pizza is always nice right?

* * *

The pizza place I visited with my sister a few years ago was a bit crowded and it was hard to find a seat. Looking around, I saw Flora waving at me, beckoning me over. I smiled at the other girls as I approached. "Hey Elenora, these are my roommates. Stella" she pointed to the blond girl that we saw earlier. "Techna" the purple haired girl. "musa" the girl with the pony tails "and our last roommate is Veranda, she'll be back in a minute though. Why don't you sit with us?" I looked at the other girls, silently asking if it was okay and they smiled.

After a while they got concerned about their friend Veranda and left, apologising, and leaving me to eat my pizza in peace. Unknowing to me, they were battling 3 witches in a dark alley, trying to protect their friend.

* * *

The next day was our first day of class. And professor Wizgiz was pretty cool to say the least. His metamorphosis skills were amazing. He transformed into Griselda, looks and voice, needless to say, we were all shocked.

"Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention." A small giggle escaped my lips as the rest of the class looked relieved.

. "Oh, but that's nothing! By year's end, you'll do better than that!." He changed back into his true form before continuing. "And since every ending must have a beginning, let us start with a simple exercise." He snapped his fingers and mirrors appeared on our desks. "Concentrate. Look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing the color of your hair."

Everyone picked up their mirrors trying to complete the exercise and as I looked around, I saw that only one student had succeeded which made me feel a bit more confident. After all if I were to fail I wouldn't be the only one.

I imagined my true hair colour, a silver colour, nicely complementing me green eyes. And as I closed my eyes, I felt the magic run through me and opened my eyes, looking at my now silver hair. I smiled, excited that I succeeded.

"Don't worry, Bloom. If at first you don't succeed, try again!" the girl smiled at the encouragement but didn't look all that convinced.

* * *

"Young ladies, your attention, please! As is the tradition among the Magix schools, the annual gala in honour of our new students will be held tonight! Students of the Alfea College for Faries and the Red Fountain School for Magicians will gather here in our castle to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony!" As Miss Faragonda said this everyone started to chatter excitedly.

Griselda clapped her hands to grab our attention again. "Please! Ms. Faragonda, our Head Mistress, is speaking! Let's show a little respect!"

"Thank you, Griselda. One more thing I'd like to say. I'm calling on all your creative minds to turn this ordinary-looking hall into a festive ballroom, so today's classes are cancelled. Get to work and do us proud!"

* * *

_oh my, it really has been a long time since I have seen the episodes. I do hope that I got everything right. I try not to make Elena a Mary Sue or not too much of a Mary Sue... But other than that I don't want Elena to be like. oh hi, I'm your roommate, let's become best friends in a minute. kk thanx bye. I try to keep her friendship with Flora for a while before really integrating her into the group. and even then not like. oh hi I'm Elena can I be a winx too? kk thanx bye.  
_

_anyway tell me what you think?  
_


	2. chapter 2: new bonds

Chapter 2: party crashers.

Later that evening the party would be held and honestly, both girls had nothing to wear. Elena and her roommate Amberlyne were planning to go to Magix in order to find the perfect dress to impress the red fountain boys and of course their other friends or more correctly, Amberlyne's friends.

* * *

"So Elena, you're from the 2nd moon of Andromeda… bit cold there no?" I just shook my head at the blue haired friend of Amberlyne. "Not really… I mean, not to me. I'm used to the temperatures over there… to me the weather in Magix is actually quite warm." As the 3 other girls stared at me I started thinking that maybe I said something wrong. That was until they started laughing saying things about already imagining me melting into a puddle on a hot summer day, and the idea made me chuckle too. it was just too absurd but it did brighten the spirits in our little group.

Amberlyne was the bubbly brown haired girl who seemed to make friends with everyone and anything. Honestly at one point even a stray dog came to her. She was from Coral, a planet consisting mainly of water, clear warm water housing the greatest and most beautiful coral reefs of all realms. So naturally she is a water fairy.

Then there was Maaité a blue haired cutie with a bit of a bite to her. She's definitely not afraid to tell you what she's thinking, not minding if it would hurt your feelings or not. She too was from Coral, and a water fairy. Even better, the cousin of Amberlyne.

Lilium was oldest of the group being a senior. She's the quiet but funny black haired beauty, honestly, if she would only try, she would easily win Miss Magix with her shiny long hair, beautiful hazel eyes and nice tan. Though I don't know what realm she comes from I do know she's a wind fairy.

Walking around Magix with these girls made me realise that I missed a lot in my youth, don't get me wrong I love my sister and I loved every minute of every day that we spend together but I guess growing up in the palace made us a bit lonely. Not really having had friends our age other than prince Alexander of Andromeda made me see that there was much more than etiquette and lessons. More than meetings and politics or even mock fighting with the fiancé of Ilona.

It was refreshing to go shopping with these girls who I could now call my friends.

* * *

"What about this one Elena?" everyone had already found their dresses. Amberlyne's was a dark red shade, quite like my hair. Tight at the top but flowing down to her knees from the waist. Maaité's was a cute shade of light blue, with a sweetheart neckline and princess sleeves. Stopping just below her knees with a bit of lace peeking out under the hem. Lilium's though was probably the most noticeable with the dress being a sparkly gold colour with a v-neck and only one long sleeve. Showing of her amazing collar bones accentuated by her signature necklace.

I however was being picky, I had already seen several dresses that would be absolutely adorable on me but I wanted to show of the traditional markings the females of our family wore during parties. The dress had to be knee length, short sleeved and had to complement my hair and the coloured markings. And though it sounded easy to find one, it was not, believe me.

"You know girl, you go ahead and go back to Alfea so you can get ready. I'll just look around a bit more alright? And if all else fails, I can still borrow one from you right Lilium?" I looked expectantly at the black haired woman who nodded and smiled in my direction.

* * *

There it was: the prefect dress. It was a royal purple colour with one princess leave and one thick strap, a small V-neck, and a piece of lilac lace covering the 2 cm below and above my bellybutton. The skirt was loose and fell to just above the knee. In general it was a pretty casual dress actually but with a little bit of magic and a little bit of details it could be beautiful.

Taking it back to my room I started working on adding the blue details before painting the markings on my body. 3 concentric circles on my left shoulder, icy vines covering my wrists and underarms, the family symbol right next to my bellybutton, icy vines covering my calves and lastly the blue lines running from my hip bones to my knees in a slightly zigzagging pattern. Lastly I put a golden band around my upper arm and wore my trademark dark blue bracelets.

* * *

The red fountain boys were starting to arrive, indicating that it was time to go to the party. The girls and I met up outside in the hallway all admiring and complementing each other. Already talking about possible boys we would like to meet.

Arriving in the 'party hall' as Lilium liked to call it, I was greeted by Flora and one of her friends. "Hi sweetie." They both looked at my appearance before Tecna asked me the question I knew was going to be asked tonight. "what are those markings for?" I smiled "These Markings are worn by the females in my family. They each have a different meaning no matter how similar they look." Both of the looked intrigued by the information. Not much was known about my planet… or to be more accurate; moon. So I continued. "the marking on my stomach is the family symbol , the icy vines on my wrists and lower arms are actually words in the old native language of Andromeda. This one spells out twins" I pointed to the marking near my right elbow "this one stands for snow" the one under twins. And the last one on my left arm means reflection" they nodded "may I ask why those specific words?" Tecna was truly interested in learning more about the Andromeda realm culture with it being one of the more sheltered ones, and still very unknown.

"euhm wel we are given words that describe us and what our power is. So I'm a twin and thus a reflection of my sister with my power being ice and snow" "and the ones on your legs?" I looked down. "ah yes they give away my lineage, my father, my mother, my title and position in the court. And the long lines spell out my destiny, they are kind of permanent." "That's truly amazing, can you read them?" I shook my head "no I can't , these aren't words, I can only determine that it will be difficult and with many falls. But…" I knew I was probably risking things with asking but I couldn't help myself. "Are you perhaps interested in learning more about Andromeda's culture?" The purple haired girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes I am, it's still so unknown, and mysterious." I smiled "If you want I can teach you how to translate the ancient scripts?" at that moment we were interrupted by Amberlyne who wanted me to join her.

"so who are your friends Elena?" I eyed her. "Jealous Amy?" she laughed at me, clearly finding it amusing. "Of course not darling, you can be friends with whoever you want." Unknowing to me that statement had an underlying meaning.

* * *

The boys entered the room and I couldn't help but stare at the handsome fighters all wearing their school uniforms, capes included. Maaité nudged me, pointing to a black haired guy with the most amazing grey eyes. "what do you think, should I approach him?" I nodded at her; he seemed like her type of guy, muscled and tall but with puppy dog eyes.

Looking at my other side I saw that Amberlyne was gone too. just great.

Standing on the sidelines it was I guess. To be honest I never was a party goer. I mean I was there and I would mingle with people I actually knew but with total strangers was another story.

"hey there, need some company?" I looked at the source of the voice. The boy before me had pale brown hair with different coloured highlights and bright green eyes, definitely not as broad as most of the other guys but cute none the less. I nodded. "yeah… that would be nice…. My friend kind of ditched me" I gave an uncertain smile. "some friends they are, leaving a pretty lady all alone to talk to a guy." He gave a lopsided grin as he saw the blush that rose to my cheeks.

I cleared my throat. "Well it's not like I have known them all that long or something. And besides, seems like something good came from it right?" remember what Ilona told you, be confident, don't be afraid to flirt, it's not like you will see him every day. Don't be afraid to act different than you normally would. He just grinned at me. "Landon at your service my lady" he mock bowed and I chuckled. "Lady Elenora Blackwood, nice to make your acquaintance sir"

"oh are we going to talk like that now? Alright then miss. would you prefer some soda, water or cava?" I pretended to think. "oh I am a bit unsure but I would appreciate it if you were to offer me a glass of sparkling rosé cava?" He smiled and nodded before fetching the drink.

We were acting like dorks even though we have only just met, I think this is actually the start of a great friendship.

"Here you go princess, your glass of rosé cava" he handed me the champagne class, the sparkling pink liquid inside. I brought it to my lips and took a testing sip. "Truly delightful sir, I must thank you for fetching me this drink."

"I really love your hair." It was a random statement that made me blink a couple of times. " oh euhm thank you?" he gave me a questioning look. "don't you like it Elenora?" I shook my head "it's not that, it's just that no one has said it about my hair, most of the time it would be about my sister and my hair since it's basically the same. It's actually refreshing to get a compliment for me alone." Though a shame that it is not my true hair colour right? "But please call me Elena, only the court uses Elenora" he nodded "Ah I see, I know that feeling. Though they call me by my first and second name, talk about annoying." He laughed. "Oh and what may that be Landon?" he looked at me as if saying I was crazy "Yeah definitely not telling that" he grinned again.

"Elenora Lynette Tharamia Blackwood Rosenthall" he looked at me "sorry?" "my full name, it's Elenora Lynette Tharamia Blackwood Rosenthall, it' cant be worse than that no can it?" I gave a nervous giggle. "no I guess not, Tharamia truly is a weird name . no offence though." "none taken" I knew it was a weird name, it was after all my grandmothers name. the crazy old woman was mad. "noah Zacharius" "hmm?" "Landon Noah Zacharius Thornhill" ah now that name I recognised. "Ah a prince? I see that weird names are a requirement for being of royal blood then?" I winked at him.

* * *

The evening was spent talking with my new friend, the eccentric, slightly dorky and weird prince of Millardo and I can't say that I would have preferred it otherwise. When the moment came that the gifts were being handed to the fairies I was kind of hoping I would get mine from Landon, and when I saw him walking towards me, his hands behind his back I smiled. Stopping right before me, he bowed and presented me the golden egg.

I nodded as thanks and put it in my hands so I could open it. The moment I did, golden butterflies flew out and I gasped, it was truly mesmerising to see hundreds of small butterflies fly upwards, giving the air above us a golden colour.

Though I was taught not to, I couldn't help but hug the taller boy before me. "Thank you Landon"

* * *

When the evening was ending, it was time to say goodbye to the Red Fountain students and I was a bit sad to see my newly found self proclaimed best friend go. So right before he had to leave I mustered up the courage to ask his number, promising to invite him sometime to hang out.

* * *

_Authors note: this is more of a chapter where we get to know Elena a bit more, were I get to introduce the minor characters that even though they won't appear that much, will play a big part in the future decisions of Elenora. It also gave me the opportunity to introduce Landon. And while they were flirting, they are now self proclaimed best friends. I repeat best friends and that will stay for a while like that. So she's already friends with Flora and Tecna or to be more accurate, acquaintances. That's good right?_

_also I have the appearance of Landon, Elena, and her dress on paper but I am unable to scan them. as soon as I am, I will post a link here.  
_


	3. chapter 3: black mud swamp

_Author's note: right now I'm in the middle of my Christmas exams, this combined with the fact that I'm a senior in high school means that I don't really have the time to write regularly for the following 2 to 3 weeks. Also any names that look as if they are spelled weird meaning Elfea instead of Alfea, Techna instead of Tecna are an automatism because that is how they are spelled in my native language. I apologise for any mistakes. Alos winx club is not mine_

Chapter 3: Black mud swamp

"Welcome class, to Black Mud Swamp, and to... to...AH-CHOO! R-r-right, as you can sneeze, I mean, as you can see, I'm slightly allergic to the sap from the Igglethord vine. Now, this is your first field exercise for the Magic of Nature."

"I'm in the wrong class, I'm from an urban realm"

"A well-rounded education is what Alfea is all about, Dhalia."

"But a keekbug bit me."

Dhalia lifted the right side of her shorts and showed professor Palladium where the bug bit her.

"Ahh, keekbug?! Well the quicker we bit on with, ah, I mean get on with the exomite, I mean exercise-"

"For a nature professor he's pretty squeemish isn't he?" I heard Bloom say. "There's a word for that. It's like irony." Replied Stella and indeed it was quite ironic. The poor man, despite loving his job, definitely wasn't cut for these field trips.

"Now, this field exercise is designed to test your natural ability to listen to the always present voice of nature. Each group must navigate through Black Mud Swamp and find the crystal clearing, and here's the catch, you may not use any magic. Only the Voice of Nature will be your guide, and remember, it's not enough to hear the voice, you must listen to it as well."

Right as he said that, Amaryl objected "But professor." But he was already gone. While everyone divided themselves in groups, I was looking around, hoping to spot Amberlyn and Maaité who had left my side as soon as professor Palladium disappeared. Finally spotting them, I saw that they had already formed a group with Amaryl and her friends.

While I didn't have anything against Amaryl, I was pretty sure she didn't really like me all that much, having clearly left me out in conversations and such.

Looking around I saw Flora and Tecna looking at me, beckoning me over when they realised I had not yet found myself a group to join.

"Hey girls, I hope you won't mind Elenora joining us?" Tecna asked them as I stood a bit awkwardly on the side looking sheepish. "Ah not at all" came the reply of Musa and Bloom.

"No reason to stand around and gab, let's start looking."

The 5 girls started walking, me following a bit behind, not really wanting to intrude. While walking through the swamp water, it was clear that Stalla did not like it one bit.

"Ohh, this place is... EW! Something's crawling up my leg!"

"What happened to 'Mud does such wonders for my complexion' ?" asked Musa a bit sarcastic and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Just so you know, these bubbles could indicate that we're standing on the back of a subterrainian sludge slug. They're not friendly, but don't worry, I'll take care of it. A standby spell ought to do the trick."

"Tecna don't! We can't use our magic. We gotta listen to nature. Just use your senses."

Everyone started sniffing in the area, hoping to find a trail or a hint, so we knew where to next.

The silence was broken by the blonde again "Smells like old socks." She sniffed again "Or like a..."

But she was cut off by the blue haired music fairy again "It's some kind of gas! Let's bounce!"

And that is exactly what we did. That is until Flora called to watch out and everyone hid behind a fallen tree.

"So what is it?" asked Stella "let's find out" Bloom threw a log at one of the bubbles. "Get down everybody!" she called as the log burst the bubble and the gas was released.

"It's Medusa Gas. That stuff would have turned us into stone"

I stopped listening after that, to continue looking around. Something wasn't right.

Meanwhile in cloud tower….

"uch, we're finally out. Foulwarp class is totally lame." The curly haired witch complained as the 3 of them arrived in their dorm.

"Where's that stupid ogre? His text message said he'd be here." The brown haired young woman asked.

"I'm in here." Came the reply. "Can I come out now? My foot is asleep and I got an itch I can't scratch."

"D, let him out." The pale haired witch said.

Darcy complained "Huh? Ugh, he's rank."

"There's no ventilation in here." Came the defence of the ogre

Darcy and Stormy started complaining.

"Why does he have to stay in there? He is stinking up my wardrobe."

"We have to hide him somewhere. What if the R.A. comes knocking?"

"If he doesn't do something about his O.B.O., the whole school will know he's here."

Icy's voice broke the complaining "Just be a dear Knut and find a way to clean yourself so that we can- ah, what?"

"That duck again." Came Stormy's reply and on cue a little duckling walked in shouting "mommy, mommy" while Icy was asking herself why her, Darcy saying something about ducks not reeking, clearly insulting Knut once again.

"We must be careful ladies, we break enough rules as it is: skipping class, sneaking out, breaking into Alfea."

"Yeah but, please, we do it for the greater evil."

"True. Now you, what's so urgent that you couldn't stick it in the text message? We have important things to do."

"Well, I was snooping around Redfountain School, just like you told me and I was hiding in a bathroom or was it a closet. Uhhh." He drifted off topic a bit and Darcy reminded him to continue with the relevant information.

"I heard someone say that a team of specialists were bringing my Hunting Troll to Magix today, and they were gonna give him to the authorities."

"And do we care? NO! Tell me that's not your news cause if it is, GRRR!" Icy was clearly agitated. Wanting nothing more that to come up with a good plan.

"Hold on though. What if the interrogation sorcerers get a hold of him and use a mind read spell? Even with his little pea-brain they'll find out about our plan."

"Point taken. In that case, We'll just have to stage a little jail break, free the troll and then get rid of the sorry beast, forever."

With the specialist

"WOOO! Our first solo assignment!" cheerd Riven, his enthusiasm obvious on his face.

"Come on Riven, easy on the flips."

"Next time, don't eat right before the flight." Retorted the magenta haired boy to Brandon.

It was almost as if everyone had forgotten that they were transporting the slightly to very dangerous troll so Sky reminded them "Yo, someone go check on the troll."

Timmy, the orange haired bespectacled boy said that he was going to check up on it before disappearing from the main room.

While looking out of the windows Brandon was slightly uncertain about their bearings. "Isn't that the Black-Mud Swamp down there? Are we sure we're going the right way?"

"Yup, Magix is North of here."

"Something doesn't feel right."

Riven with his big ego replied. "You worry too much Brandon. Everything's under control. Trust the captain."

"Captain?" asked sky, a little grin on his face/

"Let's see how fast this baby can go."

While the ship sped up, and Riven was enjoying himself, Timmy returned making The captain ask how 'the big boy' as he so lovingly dubbed it was doing.

"He's a little cranky, but I'm sure he's-" Timmy was cut off when the ship got hit before reminding Riven to keep his eyes on the sky, not wanting to sustain any more damage and crashing.

"What was that?" asked Brandon.

"Don't know, but it came from outside the ship."

Riven scoffed. "That's impossible. If you knew how to operate this thing you'd know there's nothing on the sensors."

At that moment, the ship got hit again and the boys screamed as it went down. Falling towards the Black mud swamp.

The girls, still in the swamp, noticed the ship falling down and went to check it out. Elena still a bit uncertain followed behind everyone, the feeling that something bad was going to happen still there.

Arriving at the scene, bloom reminded everyone that they needed to hurry up in case someone was hurt. At that moment, the 4 boys got out, a few seconds later the 5th who was not in the main room with everyone else during the flight.

"Everyone get out ok?" asked Timmy, while everyone nodded.

"Look who it is."

"You guys ok?"

"We saw your plane crash"

The three girls asked almost all at once. Flora and Tecna clearly worried about everyone while Stella was merely interested in what they were doing here.

"it wasn't a crash. It was more like an emergency landing" grumbled Riven, his ego had taken a massive blow. It was at that moment that Musa fell in love at first sight. Well not really love, she was interested, maybe a bit infatuated even but she definitely felt a flutter in her stomach.

"What happened? Pilot's Ed get a little out of control?" mocked Stella.

"Actually we were transporting a … huh-" Sky cut himself off.

Brandon continued for him. "Transporting a very uh important package to a location uh-" he was cut off by sky.

"The troll got away!"

"You guys let a troll escape?" "The troll got away?" everyone said there own thing, it was obvious that no one liked the idea of wandering around in the swamp, not allowed to use magic while a dangerous troll was set loose.

"We didn't let anything escape. We had an accident, the ship malfunctioned" Riven wanted to –almost desperately so- save the remainders of his ego. Timmy helping him out with saying it was a mechanical failure.

The fifth boy, who I recognised as Landon walked to me, sighing and dropping his head on my shoulder. My eyes widened a bit, before giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be with the other specialist?" I asked him as he looked up while rubbing his neck. He shrugged his shoulder. "I'm sure they can handle it. And besides I could ask you the same question right?" he grinned down on me. I chuckled "true."

I looked at the other girls who seemed to be arguing with the boys. Landon was still rubbing his neck. "hurt yourself?" he looked me in the eye before sighing. "nah not really, more like pulled a muscle or whiplash. Nothing that can't be fixed right." He grinned. "I would offer to help you out with a bit of magic, having learned some soothing spells from my mom but sadly I'm not allowed to use any magic at the moment" I gave him a smile.

"I'll survive" he grinned again "so… I'm still waiting for you to tell me when we can hang out again"

I nodded "right, I completely forgot… this weekend? Magix?" He nodded "yeah that would be awesome"

"Elenora! Come on we're going!" I looked at Musa who motioned for me to follow while Sky motioned for Landon to follow. And we did.

"Yoo Hoo, nature. I'm listening" Tecna called out to no one in particular, perhaps wanting to prove that the voice of nature was not as efficient as technology.

We walked through the thick growtch, vines, branches and other things making it a bit difficult to move.

Flora reminded us to be very quiet, that the plants we were now facing were quietous Carnivorus, plants who hate noise. Stella being Stella, decided to test that theory by whistling loudly.

She started screaming as one of the vines grabbed her and held her upside down, making her scream even louder all the while Bloom was trying to get her to keep quiet.

Flora was communicating with the plants and whatever she did, worked because they released Stella, making her fall into the mud.

"HEEEELP!" we heard in the distance and as we went to check it out we found the boys being held up by the plants.

"Stay away. These vines belong to incredibly dangerous, blood-thirsty, man-eating, monster" The plants squeezed Riven harder. "Plants!"

"They only eat loud-mouths so you should pipe it down" reminded Musa with a slight teaing tone in her voice.

"Everything's ok little plants. Just relax" Flora tried calming the Quietous Carnivorus, and not much later, the let go of the guys who then quickly got away from the plants.

While Bloom and Brandon were having a moment – that Stella interrupted - it was decided that it would be safer to travel together. And while everyone agreed, Riven was being the stick in the mud by not wanting to work together with the fairies.

At one point, we had to hop our way across the water, everyone went one by one, following closely behind the other with Landon and Elenora in the back. The red head looked a bit uncertain before hopping onto the first stone. It wasn't that bad, to be completely honest it was even a bit fun.

While everyone was moving forward, Stella almost fell in only to be caught by Sky. After that, Riven missed his jump, making Tecna grab him all the while slipping away herself, making Timmy grab her ankles who, followed by Brandon and Bloom who helped pull them all up.

"Quite the bunch aren't they?" the soft voice of Landon asked. Elenora hummed in acknowledgement. "yeah they are." She chuckled a bit making Landon ask what was so funny. "I can see so many couples forming already" she told him. To her it was clear there was chemistry between Boom and Brandon. Stella and Sky. Timmy and Techna. Maybe even Riven and Musa if he only were to drop the macho act.

When we all heard screaming we went to look what was wrong. What we saw was Amaryl and her group, including Maaité and Amberlyn cornered by the troll.

"all right everybody. I got a plan. Phase one: the girls distract the troll" all the girls looked dumbfounded at what Sky just said.

"I hope ' the troll eats the girls' isn't phase two" stella replied.

"no way, cause Brandon and Timmy'll pin him down, then Tiven and I jump in and slip the shackles on him."

"sounds like a …. Plan"

"alright then, let's go!"

as we went to help the other group, the girls screamed.  
"hey there, um, big guy. Remember us?" asked Bloom

"long time no see."

The troll roared and charged at us as Stella taunted him further. Brandon and Timmy pinned him down just as planned and the troll falls into the mud.

But not everything went as planned. The troll grabbed Riven, overpowering the specialists and ran away.

"later losers" one of the girls replied as they went to run off. Before that happened Amberlyn gave me look that clearly state we were to talk later on and for some reason I didn't like it.

Boom went to talk to Sky as Elenora went back to Landon.

"well… you guys tried?" she gave him an uncertain smile and he just laughed, clearly taking defeat better than the rest. "yeah we did, but be honest, did you think even for one second that this plan was going to work?" I shook my head. "Not really, why? Did you have another idea?"

"not that I'm not happy with your company but is there a reason why you come to talk to all the time instead of your team mates?" she asked him as they sat side by side for a moment. "It seems to me that you aren't really comfortable with the other girls so a friend can never hurt right?" he smiled at me and I nodded. "yeah I mean Flora is really nice, Tecna is fun to and Musa seems nice enough but I feel like I'm imposing so I'd rather keep my distance."

I looked up and to the rest. The boys were arguing about something and it seemed as if it wasn't going to stop anytime soon if no one interfered.

"there's our class" said Bloom as the ship lands to let us all out.  
after we discovered that the troll was gone, the boys offered to give us a ride which we gladly accepted. It gave me the opportunity to get to know everyone a bit better and while I still had the feeling I was imposing on something I was glad to at least be acknowledged properly now.

Discovering that Stella and I had a love for shopping and fashion in common was shocking, after all who would have though the quiet and socially awkward Elenora had a great love for fashion?

"Your group is by far the last to arrive. And so, unfortunately, you receive a zero for punctuality" we all gasped but professor Paladium continued. "However, 30 points for generosity, 25 for initiative, 40 for courage and 50 for your ability to listen to the Voice of Nature makes your score the highest in the class."

"No fair! They were the last to get here!" called Amaryl even though we had saved her.

"Yes, but I never said it was a race. Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination."

That evening in the dorm.

"You must be so happy, getting the highest grades and everything" mumbled Amberlyn.

I just sat on my bed trying to read my book.

"Getting the opportunity to spend time with red fountain boys and all" she continued as I looked up briefly.

"Finding new friends." I sighed and snapped my book closed after placing a book marker between the pages.

"Look Amberlyn if you hadn't ditched me to join Amaryl's group I wouldn't have had those chances so if anything this is your fault. It's not like I was happy to have to fight a troll, run around with a grumpy specialist and be the awkward one out in a group of close friends."

She stopped pacing and walked towards me, towering over my sitting form, a glint in her eyes.

She hummed. "Well aren't you always" after that she walked away towards the bathroom, intending to take a shower.

I sighed and checked my phone, knowing I had a message. Opening it I saw it was from Landon.

**Well, that was a weird day –LT**

**Very weird indeed – EB**

**So when and where do we meet up? Not really familiar with Magix –LT**

**Saturday 11:30 am entrance of the park. Not hard to find. Could grab lunch? –EB**

**Bring umbrella –EB**

**Fine by me. –LT**

**Umbrella? –LT**

**Rain coming trust me –EB**

**? –LT**

I chuckled, it wasn't announced yet but rain was definitely coming, to me it was obvious. The wind that changed, the decreased number of singing birds and other critters. the fluffy clouds growing in number.

**nvm. How's the neck? –LT**

**k… getting there, taking a hot bath to sooth muscles. ;D LT-**

that wink at the end of the message made me blush. While I had to admit that he was a handsome guy, I didn't want the image of him naked in the bathtub in my head. While I wanted to tell him not to give me any mental images I decided against it, opting for a more… neutral response.

**don't drop that phone –EB**

**course not. Would mean no texting with best friend –LT**

**:) true –EB**

**need to dye my hair again. –LT**

I laughed, I really laughed. Shaking my head still smiling I sent a reply.

**Don't know how to answer that one –EB**

**Join me? Saturday evening? Dun wane go alone –LT**

**Sure. Pizza afterwards? –EB**

**Deal. Whole day with my princess. Fabulous~ -LT**

I chuckled again, it wouldn't surprise me if one day he told me he had found a boyfriend because honestly he had so many little things about him that screamed homo. Not that it was a bad thing, I would love him none the less.

**Nighty nighy Landon –EB**

**Night Elena, dream of some cute guys for me! –LT**

With a last smile on my face I laid the phone down next to my pillow before falling asleep, the image of the troll still in my mind.

Author's note:

While it seems as if they are rapidly falling in love, they aren't, honestly they aren't. it's more like best friends. Don't you guys have one of those guys you act all close with, making people think you guys are a couple? Well it's like that. And besides I gave you guys a huge spoiler about what is to follow. –wink wink- -nudge nudge-

The whole chapter is a bit rushed because I'm in the middle of my exams but I tried to at least make it a decent length. I try to keep myself to the original dialogues of the cartoon but sometimes it's difficult and weird but I think if I get used to it, I'll rewrite those parts when I have time. The next update can be expected somewhere next week, probably Friday or Thursday.

Review for me?


	4. Chapter 4: not what I expected

Chapter 4: not what I expected

_Author's note:it is not needed to read this chapter to follow the story, since it is kind of a filler.  
though I do recommend reading the last part because there is some information in it that will be needed later on.  
anyways, the original concept, art, characters and places are not mine and I do not gain profit from them. Landon, Elena, Noah, the second moon of Andromeda and Millarda are my babies though.  
_

* * *

Saturday morning came and Elena was trying to find an outfit, suitable for a day in Magix but still resistant against rain, it was obvious that her normal attire did not fit those criteria.

Putting aside her usual dark blue pencil skirt and royal purple blouse she went through her closet again, picking out several outfits. Ranging from a simple jeans and turtleneck sweater to a bell skirt and tube top. Finally she decided to wear some dark shorts, blue leggings underneath, a simple t-shirt and lastly an oversized cardigan. Nodding to herself, she combed out her hair before grabbing her messenger bag, phone and umbrella.

* * *

The rain had not yet started but darker clouds were starting to cover the normally clear sky. She looked at her watch, noting that she was 5 minutes late before continuing down the road towards the park.

The colourful hair of Landon Thornhill could be spotted from where she stood at the other side of the road. Quickly crossing when she had the opportunity, she greeted the young man with a hug.

"So I thought maybe we could grab some lunch and then go to the arcade or something?" I suggested to him, and while there still was a smile on his face, his eyes didn't match the enthusiasm.

"Euh sure… but would you mind if we met up with someone for dinner?" I eyed him, curious about who he was talking about before shaking my head "no I wouldn't mind" I smiled at him as we continued walking, trying to find a café to eat.

* * *

"Yeah we were pretty close when we were kids" I smiled at the memory of Ilona and me before taking another bite of my sandwich. "I mean, we even pretended to be each other at times so one of us could skip our duties. We never had the same by the way." I took a sip of my coffee, no milk, lots of sugar, a bit of vanilla and lots of caramel. Amazing.

"Anyway, what about you? Got any siblings? Cousins? Cats?" he chuckled at that. "I have a younger sister." He too took a sip of his coffee "she's 8, still on Millardo." He continued while looking for his phone in his coat pocket.

Finally finding it, he presented me picture of a little girl pouting and the overgrown child known as Landon grinning and giving the camera a peace sign.

In all honesty, the girl is just adorable, light brown hair and bright blue eyes, little freckles on her nose and a beauty mark under her left eye.

"Aww she's adorable but what's with the freak next to her?" I gave him a mischievous smile before taking another bite of my sandwich which was quickly disappearing into my stomach.

"He's not that bad you know…"

* * *

"See I told you, you should bring an umbrella!" I told him as he was now walking close to me, sharing my ice crystal adorned umbrella.

"Well how was I supposed to know you would be right? And what's with the ice? It's making it very cold under this thing." he put his free hand in his pocket and shivered a bit.

"Landon darling, where I come from it's cold, I'm used to it. And besides if you would have believed me you wouldn't be shivering now." I told him while turning a corner abruptly, making him run a few steps to catch up to me.

"Yeah well still doesn't answer my question about the ice."

"It's comforting." I told him, wanting to drop the subject. Some things don't have to be told. Some things are allowed to be kept a secret right?

"Come on, we're almost there alright? I stepped out from under the umbrella, the lack of my presence making the ice crystals melt and stepped into the rain.

"wait won't you get wet?" he tried to put the umbrella back over my head while I just stepped aside and smiled at him.

"nop." The rain drops that were close to touching me turned into snow and I just smiled at him."

He looked confused and to be honest, when I first noticed this, years ago, I was too. Fortunately because the Andromedians lived on an ice planet, or on one of it's ice moons, our body was automatically colder too. So cold it turned most water into snow.

Sometimes it makes people reluctant of hugging us, touching us but soon we learned that there was a spell that could be used to neutralise the cold presence around us.

I grinned at him, snow flakes now stuck to my skin. "don't worry it's totally normal."

* * *

"BOOYA! I beat you, I won! Hah what do you say now huh." I just sat down in the booth we had claimed an hour ago, frowning a bit I looked down at my drink. "Well…. You cheated. That's the only explanation" he has been beating me in every shooting game, and my ego could take no more beatings.

"psh you are just a sore loser Elena" he sat down next to me and put his arm over the seat, his hand touching my shoulder lightly.

"Can we play something else now? Something where I have a chance at winning?"

He just nodded.

Walking around a bit, searching for the game I was looking for I found it surrounded by a few people. sighing I took Landon's hand and we made our way to the crowd, trying to get a peak at what was going on.

Apparently there was a battle going on, to guys stood upon their respective hover board, trying to get to the finish first. And by looking at the screen, the first guy was obviously winning.

Just as predicted, the first guy won, making the second, sigh and take out his wallet, giving him a few notes.

"ANY ONE ELSE WANT TO TRY!?" he shouted at the crowd grinning, and when I was about to step up, Landon gently pushed me aside, before stepping on the board, grinning at me and then turning to the other guy.

"Ah pretty boy want to try? 200 to the winner that alright?" Landon just nodded.

At first it seemed as if the colourful prince would win, that was before the other guys who's name I now knew to be Alexey sped a head and finished first.

I stepped up. "euhm, would it be alright … if I tried?" I looked uncertain at the crowd, thinking that this wasn't such a good idea at all.

The guy Alexey grinned before wrapping an arm over my shoulder as he looked down on me. "sure sweety, same price and if I win, I get a date with you?" I looked at Landon, who shook his head no. so I nodded

As I got on the board, I noticed how similar yet unfamiliar it was to the boards I used at home. Not knowing whether this was a good thing or a bad thing I tried a few different movements before giving the signal to start.

While I can't say that I'm a horrible snowboarder in real life, this was a lot harder to manoeuvre, the whole first part of the race I was way behind. Then I got used to the movements and sped ahead, getting closer to Alexeys figure in the game. For a while it was a game of who is at the front and with the finish in sight I took the last jump, ending right in front of him.

As I stepped of the board, I smiled and took my winnings. Walking back to the Blond boy who looked astonished I grinned. My ego just got the boost it needed after all the losses.

"So it's almost time for your appointment with the hair dresser right?"

He nodded

* * *

"Ah this looks so much better!" he looked into the mirror again, searching for imperfections in the colouring. His pale hair and bright coloured highlights were back, looking more vibrant than I had ever seen them.

"So ready to meet up with that person for some pizza?" he asked me. "Yeah sure, but … who is it again?"

"Oh you'll see sweetie" he grabbed my shoulders and guided me outside into the now dark streets. The rain had stopped about half an hour ago, the sky now clear once again.

"Thought you didn't really know your way around Magix?" I asked him, remembering what he said before even though he was now guiding me to lord knows where.

He hummed. "True, but this I do know."

A few minutes later, we stopped at a little pizzeria. He guided me inside and we took our seats at one of the tables.

10 minutes and a glass of soda later a dark haired guy stopped at our table. Landon immediately got up and gave the guy a kiss on the cheek, which was rewarded with one on the lips from the slightly taller guy and a good hair ruffle.

"So Elena, I want you to meet Noah, my boyfriend. Noah this is Elena, the fairy I told you about." I looked between them still a bit confused before getting up and holding out my hand. Though Noah had other ideas as he let go of Landon and gave me a brief one armed hug.

"Good to meet you Elena, the idiot hasn't shut up about you" he looked to the boy in question who looked slightly embarrassed and some what offended.

"well… euh… I wish I could say the same about you" I gave him a sheepish smile. Landon had never told me he had a boyfriend, he had never even told me he was gay.

* * *

Dinner had gone well, and it was clear that both boys liked each other very much, always steeling glances at each other and little kisses between bites. They were just the most adorable couple I had every seen.

While it was initially a bit awkward, as soon as the food came and the conversations got a bit more animated, I learned that Noah was a really fun guy. Always teasing and joking, laughing and smiling.

I laid down on my bed sighing before grabbing my phone.

**He's cute –EB**

**Noah? –LT**

**Yeah, you guys are just adorable together –EB**

For some reason I couldn't help but be a bit jealous.

**Well, should I apologize for the shock? :) –LT**

**Yes –EB**

**Sorry, didn't think it was that important. But glad you got to meet him. –LT**

I sighed, rubbing my eyes before replying.

**So, another cute guy to the dark side. Damn xD –EB**

While it came of as joking, slightly teasing, there was some underlying truth to it. Noah and Landon really are cute, handsome even. While Noah was tall, muscular and handsome, Landon was slightly shorter but still taller that most girls, lean and cute.

**Sorry sweets, but if it's a consolation, I'm actually BI ;D –LT**

I smiled at that.

**Good to know ;) –EB**

**Insinuating something? Care to join sometime? ;) –LT**

**Not insinuating anything darling. Don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed by that O.o –EB**

**Probably both –LT**

**Both, both is good. –EB**

**Anyway, had fun today, loved your face when I beat that alexey guy. –EB**

**About that…. HOW? -LT**

**Similar to snow boarding. –EB**

**Explains a lot :D –LT**

**Anyway goodnight –LT**

**Good night –EB**

* * *

_Author's note: _

_You know how it's always love at first sight in most stories? I decided to do it different with my Bisexual little Landon who is unconsciously flirting with poor little Elena who has no experience with these kinds of things. I am still unsure about then or even if I want them to fall in love because I like the idea of Landon and Noah. What do you think?  
_

_Fillers will always be shorter than the actual chapters that are around 10 pages. (just so you know.) _

_Also updates next week will be quicker. Only 2 exams left and then I have almost 3 weeks of freedom. Review please? I like to know what you think. Since this is a totally different style than what I'm used to. (Normally I write more dark, psychological things but that just doesn't fit in with this.)  
_

_Next time, while the Winx club are punished for breaking in into cloud tower, Elena is struck with a mysterious illness. How did this happen, what will be done about it and what are the consequences? _

_So again reviews are much appreciated and only take a minute. 3_


	5. Chapter 5: minotaur on the loose

Chapter 5: Minotaur on the loose.

_Author's note:_

_I don't own any of the original characters, places, names etc and I do not gain profit from writing this. Elena, Landon, Noah, Millardo and the second moon of andromeda are my babies though._

**A week later:**

After being caught sneaking in to Cloud Tower to get Stella's ring back, the Winx club had their powers taken from them by the headmistress as punishment. Right now the 5 friends are standing in the office, trying to convince miss Griselda to give them back their powers.

"Um, Ms. Griselda? We were wondering if we can get our powers back." Asked Flora.

"Your little field trip to Cloud Tower was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous. You're lucky that you weren't transformed into little beans. You won't be getting your powers back anytime soon, but that's only the beginning of your punishment."

A bit uncertain Flora asked what the rest of the punishment would be.

"You may not leave campus for the next two days."

"We have to vege out all weekend? Not exactly a punishment, Ms. G." added Stella, making Bloom giggle and Tecna scold her.

"There will be NO veging out. You will clean the entire school from basement to belfry using these work tools. Here, Stella. Your new best friend!" as she said this, she handed Stella a mop.

"What a curious looking remains of primitive technology. Perhaps there's a manual in my-"

"You won't need a manual, Miss Tecna."

"Oh No manual?"

"Don't worry, Tecna It's not that complicated." Told Musa to her roommate

"Yeah the only Manual we'll be using is Manual Labour" said Flora, somewhat sad.

"Exactly If we had a manual for the labour we'd be more efficient."

Everyone laughed except Ms. Griselda and Tecna who just looked confused, not getting what was funny.

"What's so funny? I was not joking."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Leave no paperweight un-dusted. Now, Get to work!"

And that's exactly what the girls did.

X0X0X0

"Only 10 more lecture halls to go." Said Bloom making, Musa ask Stella to help some too instead of lounging around.

"How about a little H to the E to the L to the P, Stella?"

"Totally! This is kind of your fault you know."

"This is my fault?!" asked Stella, slightly offended.

"If you hadn't opened your big yap trap."

"You both laughed, didn't you?"

"Come on Stel, just grab a scrub brush"

"Blisters are my enemy!"

"WEAR GLOVES!"

"UGH! Gloves with a tank top?!"

Bloom came between the argument that the 2 fairies were having "That's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that."

"Thank you, Bloom. Look getting dirty is not in my mind."

"You're not the ONLY princess here!" yelled Musa, getting agitated at the blonde was not the best idea.

"Maybe, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't-AAH!" a splash of water and suds cut her off. Making Bloom smugly ask what she was saying and making Musa laugh.

"Oh I got some for you too, Musa." Told Bloom, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"NO!"

X0X0X0

In another hallway, Flora and Tecna were trying to get some work done too. Tecna not quite understanding how to work with the bucket and broom.

"It's not that complicated, Tecna. Here, let me show you"

"Thanks, but I know I can figure these strange objects by myself"

"That's called a bucket"

"Aha!" Tecna had put the Bucket on her head, looking pleased with herself for supposedly figuring out how the thing worked.

"That's one use for it. And the broom. Well?" said Flora, a bit astonished at what the magenta haired fairy had done.

"The broom is elongated so that the user may reach high places."

"Like that picture up there?" asked the nature Fairy.

"Exactly. Observe." And she did indeed reach up to the painting with the brush.

Flora, being the sweet girl she was complimented her "Good job, sweetie."

Then suddenly Tecna breaks it.

"Oopsie" said Flora

"It's a good thing I figured out how to use the bucket."

Flora eyed here. "Yeah. Let's go find Bloom."

Arriving at what could only be described at a battlefield of water Tecna asked what had happened, and Flora being Flora, asked if every one was ok, clearly a bit worried.

"Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called "Water Fight" and I won!" Told Stella them proudly before Musa joined in.

"Oh please you did not win. I did"

"It's not funny!" Told Flora them, Making Tecna remind everyone what would happen if Griselda saw this all.

At that moment as if sensing there was something wrong and she was being talked about, Griselda appeared.

"Indeed. What if"

"Busted!" said Musa to no one in particular.

"I wanted to let you know that Charm Life is playing Magic Stadium tomorrow night and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know this group?"

"I've got all their CDs!" answered Stella enthusiastically.

"Good thing. Because since you have a lot of cleaning left, you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt."

With that Griselda walked away.

X0X0X0

Meanwhile in cloud tower the witches were in the big hall.

"Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak up on our turf, AND WE JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!" Stormy was clearly agitated with what had happened.

"A real witch would not let such an offence go unpunished."

"And neither shall we, my dear Darcy. Since the power of the Dragon's not in the Solaria ring, we'll go find the true source of power, then use it to destroy their entire school." Added Icy

"Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much? I mean that seems kinda old school." Mirta had heard what the Trix had said and decided to give her own opinion.

"Who is this gangly freshman talking to me?" Icy, being Icy did not take kindly to what the young witch had said.

"I'm just sayin', I mean in some ways, I think Alfea's kinda rockin'."

"Peace and love!" added Stormy laughing, making every other student except Mirta and Lucy laugh. Mirta didn't deal well with this though as tears sprung to her eyes and she got mad.

"Who let this Wicca wannabe in here anyway? You're just so alternative, aren't you? So cutting edge. Let's all think outside of Pandora's Box and love each other, NOT!" Stormy laughed again.

"Aww, the poor thing looks embarrassed..." Darcy snapped her fingers and an indigo blob appeared.

"...Let's help her face some face."

The blob attaches itself to Mirta's face, trying to get it off did not really work as it seemed pretty stuck, this of course made everyone laugh again. Lucy, Mirta's friend got mad and tried to protect her.

"It's not funny. She can't breathe."

"Stupid freshman..." said Darcy before the blob disappear so Mirta could breath again

"...Blue Glob only last a minute."

they all got interrupted by Miss Griffin who had to make an announcement.

"Attention witches. The precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix Stadium tomorrow night for some wretched music concert, so our "Money for Monsters" fundraiser has to move to the elementary school auditorium, so plan accordingly. Worthless good doing pixies." She mumbled the last part, hoping no one had heard or perhaps indeed hoping someone had heard.

"Tomorrow night's our night. With their whole school empty, it'll be ours to destroy."

X0X0X0

back at Alfea, everyone was getting ready to get to the concert, that is except the Winx and Elena who had fallen ill yesterday and was now spending the night in her bed sleeping or texting her friends.

Everyone but the Winx get on the buses.

"Come on hurry."

"Hurry, save me a seat." Students were still getting on the busses, asking their friends to save them a seat.

"I think we're all set." Said palladium while Wizgiz came running to them shouting for them to wait for him.

"Come on Griselda. I don't want to miss the opening act." Miss Griselda too got on the bus now and with her being on it, they were all set and ready to go.

The 5 girls watched the busses drive away, looking a bit bummed but still trying to be optimistic.

"It's just us." Said Bloom.

"That band's bunk, but anything beats cleaning duty." Musa tried to make the situation sound better than it actually was.

"I've got an idea. Let's call up the boys." Came Stella at which Flora replief.

"Right. I'm sure they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean."

"Well, we'll just say, uh, we need some Heroics and Bravery." Tried Bloom.

"But won't Griselda be angry?" asked Tecna

Bloom just shook her head.

"She said "No Magic" but she never said we couldn't get any assistance from our favourite heroes."

"Yes! and we know they can't resist a call from damsels in distress." Stella was already in her little dream world

"Quick! Call them before they leave for the show."

"This'll be awesome!" cheered Bloom

X0X0X0

At the same moment, Elena was texting with Landon.

**I feel horrible :c –EB**

**How come? –LT**

**Sick –EB**

She really was sick, having fainted during second period. Though it was first dismissed as feeling faint because she hadn't eaten any breakfast. It happened again after lunch followed by a sudden fever.

**Aww how come? LT**

**Don't know, happened yesterday. –EB**

**Hope it's nothing serious –LT**

**Probably not, probably the temperature difference –EB**

**Say, heard the other guys are coming to Alfea. Want company? –LT**

**Yes please? –EB**

**See ya soon sweets -LT**

She smiled and put the phone aside before snuggling a bit deeper under the covers, trying to find some warmth and comfort in them.

X0X0X0

Not much later, the guys arrived and where greeted by the girls in the courtyard.

"You guys didn't waste any time, did you " said Stella while laughing.

"So exactly what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" asked Brandon a bit sceptical.

Everyone went inside.

"Here are the steps: soap up, scrub and rinse. See it's not too hard." Musa gave them all a mop or brush and bucket.

"We skipped a concert for this?" asked Riven

"Come on, it'll be a blast. Now take your weapons boys." Said Bloom, Brandon and Sky caught their respective mops while Timmy nearly made his fall.

"Very smooth, Tim-meister." Said Riven with a grin on his face.

"Riven." Warned Bloom as he didn't pick up his mop but instead stayed standing where he was.

The last mop went to Landon who just put it aside and went to Stella.

"Hey quick question. Do you know where Elena's room is? I said I would keep her company." He smiled sheepishly at the blonde who eyed him.

"Elena?" she asked him not really recognising the name.

"euh Elenora, you know the red headed girl in your classes?" He tried again. And this seemed to work

"OH Elenora! Yes I do…" she paused, giving him a mischievous grin. "and why would you keep her company? Is there something going on… or will something be happening? You know. Almost empty school… no supervisors…"

his eyes widened a bit at what she was insinuating before grinning down at her and humming briefly. "Yeah of course we are going to have some fun." He winked at her before getting serious.

"No she's still sick and I offered to keep her company now that her roommates are gone." He shrugged and Stella nodded.

"So I've heard, well… it's not that hard to find. Up the stairs down the hall, left, then right, 4the door on the left." She said before joining the others who had already started the music and started cleaning.

"Right" he said to himself, trying to remember what the blond princess had just said.

X0X0X0

Looking at the names outside the door, Landon knew he was at the right room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Not getting one he knocked again and waited.

After a minute he opened the door and looked in the dark room.

"Elena?" he asked again and again he got no answer.

"I'm coming in now" he turned on the light switch by the door and stepped into the now brightly lit room.

Looking around he saw two beds by the window, facing each other. One which had a person shaped lump in it.

Walking closer he saw the dark read hair poking out from under the countless of blankets.

Feeling almost guilty for waking her up, he kneeled besides her bed and poked her cheek. Noting that her face was significantly warmer than the normal cool almost icy temperature.

"come on sweets, time to wake up. I'm missing a concert for you, you know." He smiled as she groaned, swatting the hand away that was still continuously poking her cheek before turning over.

"hey now, that's not nice, I came all the way here to spend some time with you and this is how I get treated." He got up and sat down on the bed not minding that Elena once again ground and tried pushing him out.

He just chuckled. "come on now, wakey wakey."

As she lazily rolled over once again, her had popped out from under the blankets and she looked up to him, still hazy from the nap she took.

"Landon? What you doin here?" she mumbled, getting closer to him and resting her head in his lap.

His hand went through her hair, brushing out the knots and smoothing it in a comforting manner, much like a mother would do to her child. This thought made him chuckle internally.

"I came to hold you company, remember?" he asked her still running his hand through her dark red locks.

Landon looked down at his friend who was now comfortably curled on her side with her head on his lap, smiling contently.

It was then for the first time that he really noticed the roots of her hair. Unlike the rest of it, the roots were pale silver, almost white. Not the old people colour, but more like the colour of a full moon on a bright night or a white lily under the light of the fading sun.

"right… sorry… still tired" she mumbled before lifting her head and sitting up, slightly leaning against him.

While Landon was in a relationship with Noah, he was still a guy and couldn't help but admire how Elena looked. Still tired, her shoulder length hair messy, pointing in all directions, the oversized t-shirt making her look smaller than she actually was and the pale skin of her legs poking out from under the blankets.

She looked cute, in a way and it made him smile. The smile made her look at him questioningly.

"why the creepy smile?" he just grinned wider before shaking his head.

"nothing sweets, just thinking about how much you look like a little kid right now" she picked up a pillow and hit him with it… weakly but still hit him with it.

X0X0X0

"The cleaning is finito. It's time to get the party started. And DJ Musa is at the tables Let's see…"

Musa threw some CD's into four different players, saying it were the tunes for each of the wings, east, west, north and south.

"You go Stella."

"Go Bloom! Wait. What do you think you're doing dancing with me? Get on over there. I know you've had your eye on Mr. Blonde and Blue all night long."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Coyness will only get you so far Bloom. Don't be afraid to go for what you want. Ask Brandon to dance with you." She grinned at her friend, encouraging her to go ask Brandon to dance with her.

X0X0X0

In the mean time, Icy, Darcy and Stormy arrived outside, Darcy immediately questioning the noise.

"What, may I ask, is that hideous noise? It's coming from up there" she motioned to the school.

"I thought this place was supposed to be empty." Added Stormy tot that thought.

"Let's check it out." Said Darcy again as they went to get a closer look at what was going on inside the school.

Icy: "It's them."

X0X0X0

While both were laying on the bed, talking or to be more precise, Elena listening to Landon talk they heard music.

"I guess they started a party?" she asked uncertain.

"Probably" he added "But we got our own party at the moment right?" she nodded before shivering again.

His hand went to her forehead, checking her temperature.

"your warm again…" he said more to himself than to her before getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

"just a second alright?" she nodded, once again snuggling under the blankets, missing the warmth of Landon's body.

Not even a minute later he came back out with a slightly wet cloth in his hand.  
stopping next to her, he put it on her forehead and she sighed in content at the coolness of the wet cloth.

"thanks hun" she told him before patting the space next to her. "I need my source of heath now?" she gave him a sheepish grin that he returned before climbing back in and laying down next to her.

"hope you don't mind spending your evening with little old me?" she asked him as he shook his head.

"no I don't really mind, the company is good, a bit weird but still good and this bed is pretty comfortable."

X0X0X0

"Do you like to dance Tecna?" asked Timmy to which the other nerd replief.

"Not especially. I don't really know any dance steps."

"I'll tell you the steps I know. Step 1: don't dance. Get it?"

"Nice one Timmy. Keep falling like that and we'll call you Tim-ber." Came Riven's snide remark.

"Hmph. Don't listen to him Timmy." Told Tecna to the bespectacled boy

"Work it Musa."

"You go girl."

"Hey I'm having fun." Said Brandon.

"Good for you. I'm glad someone is. I'm getting some air bro." with that Riven went outside.

X0X0X0

Back outside, the witches retreated and reappeared in the courtyard.

"That was close." Said Icy while Darcy asked if it would be better if they were to leave.

"Because of those twits? I want the Dragon Fire power and I'll burn in the flames of Rhy'halla before I let a handful of pixies get in my way."

"Me too. Once we get it we will so rule that they'll be naming entire realms after the three of us." Added Stormy.

"So let's conjure the Whisperian Crystals. They'll find the source of the Dragon Fire and lead us straight to it."

"What about the fairies? Are we just gonna let them dance and party like they're all that?"

"I say we summon a Cretian Minotaur from Limbo and have him crash their party."

"Excellent idea, but first, The Whisperian Crystals!"

The three witches each summoned their respective crystals, Icy's from Ice, Darcy's from Darkness and Stormy's from Storm

"Energies of Chaos unite. Form the Whisperian Triangle. Let the three cease to be, and bear one power onto me."

When Icy spoke these words, the three crystals merged into one and the light began tracking down the power the sought.

"Let's go."

"It's going right through the wall."

"No problem. Passus Throughus." Icy laughed, almost cackled, the sound coated with iciness. The spell allowed her Darcy and Stormy to pass right through the wall, making them appear in the main hall.

"Ready sisters?" Icy asked the other 2 witchs.

"Come together." The dark energy started to rise.

"Now complete the chain." The 3 of them linked hands and united their powers.

"Inya-e-sorinum. Methos-via-comos-fractos. Creature lost in the maze of mayhem, CROSS THE VOID!"

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" Icy asked, referring to the four armed Minotaur that just entered the main hall from Limbo. The beast just stomped the ground.

X0X0X0

Back inside, the guys were telling the Winx about one of their adventures, probably exaggerating to make it sound more heroic than it actually was.

"...And at this point, there's still ten Frost Giants left." Said Timmy

"You guys must've been freaking out." Said Bloom, as less of a question than a statement.

"You should've seen these things. They've got biceps the size of oak trees." Told Brandon, once more clarifying just how huge those beasts were.

"Frost Giants are usually very gentle." Said Flora not really buying but due to her knowledge about beasts and nature

"Not these guys." Said Brandon.

"Hey, do you, uh, want the last bucky bite sandwich Sky?" Came Stella's question, diverting the subject for a second.

"No but I'm kinda thirsty."

"Voila." She said as she gave him a drink.

"Thanks So finally we-." Brandon tried to continue the story while Stella was serving him, that is until the ground shook violently.

"Uhaaa." Said Stella while being a bit unstable upon her feet.

"What?

"What's that?" asked Bloom, looking around a bit, trying to find the source of the mini earthquake

"Maybe a dragon got loose." Tried Flora while Stella was making her way outside to check out what had happened.

"I'll check outside..."

X0X0X0

"mmhmm, she is not probably staying with Alexander in Andromeda, I haven't heard from her all that much so it-" Elena was cut of by the ground shaking slightly. Sitting up a bit straighter, she stood up and walked the few paces towards the window. Stepping out on the small balcony she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"perhaps an earthquake? Nothing to worry about." Landon said though not much later, they could hear a loud roar coming from on of the hallways and they looked at each other.

"maybe we should go check up on the others?" he asked before realising that the we part probably wasn't so smart.

"I mean, I will go check up on the others while you stay here in bed" he corrected himself while stepping towards the door only to find that Eland had grabbed his hand.

He looked at her and she shook her head. "no I want to come."

"…but… what if it's dangerous?" he asked her

"I'm still a fairy you know. One transformation and I'll be fine" she smiled reassuringly at him.

X0X0X0

Back in another part of the school, the Winx and heroes check out the balcony, trying to find any source of what had caused the school to tremble.

"I don't see anything. It must've just been a little mini-quake. Oh well, no biggie." Said Stella, trying to dismiss it at nothing. Not even a second later, a table was thrown out of the window.

"Over there, Let's go!" said Brandon as Riven whistled for the bikes. The guys got on their bikes and headed towards the source f the disturbance, leaving alone the girls in the hallway.

"Come on." Said Bloom, giving the signal that they too were to follow.

Halfway through the hall, they found Landon and Elena, walking around barefoot.

"Elena?" Flora asked as she got closer to the girl who smiled at her.

"so rough party or something else?" she asked her brown haired friend.

"we were going to check it out. The guys already went after the table that flew through the window not long ago" Stella piped in.

X0X0X0

"Half the wall is gone." Said Brandon, looking at the rubble.

In the mean time the girls and Landon had arrived too, Musa looking at the wall and back at the boys asked if they had seen anything.

Walking around a bit more, they found that one of the classrooms was a total mess.

"Whoa." Said Musa slightly amazed at what has caused this kind of chaos.

"This damage was caused by some kind of creature." Analysed Timmy.

"Hmmm. A very big creature." Agreed Tecna making Riven give one of his snide remarks.

"Really. Tell us something we don't know?"

"It's three meters tall and weighs close to a ton. It's fur is bristly, not soft, it walks upright, has horns in addition to multiple quad limbs and it gives off a foul, musky odour." Said Tecna again looking at the Minotaur making Stella laugh until she realised the beast was standing right there.

"She told you. Whoa."

The ground shook again.

"It's that way." Said Brandon

"Come on guys, Phanto-blades out." Told Sky everyone and everyone's swords appeared except for Landon who now had a white bow in his left hand.

Elena looked at him. "a bow… realy?" she asked him as he just shrugged.

"it's my thing"

"Wait, we're coming too." Said Bloom

"Okay." Said Brandon

"No way. You girls just go find someplace to hide. You'll get in the way" said Riven as he then just walked away, not even sparing them a glance.

"What-ever. Let's go." Said Musa before looking at Elena who still stood there a bit awkwardly looking at her bare feet.

"You still have your powers right? You think you can transform and see what's going on?" she asked and Elena just nodded.

After the Red head was transformed, her pyjamas were traded for a very light blue almost grey one shoulder top that stopped under her bust, a pair of grey shorts under the skirt that was short on the left side but got longer on the right before stopping mid thigh. And a pair of knee high blue boots with grey lining the top and 2 dark blue crystals on them. Her hair, normally very spiky in the back was now mostly tamed with little dark blue crystals in random places. A piece of braided grey fabric went from her right shoulder to her left side, just below her ribs only to then go to the top op the skirt, at her right hip.

To complete the outfit, there was a pair of matching, softly shimmering grey gloves and a pair of wings that looked like crystals.

"alright I'll go do a sweet and if there's any trouble I'll try to keep it off?" she tried as she looked down from her position, hovering over the girls who nodded.

As Elena flew of, towards where the boys went, the other girls went in another direction, unknowing that the witches were hot on their tails.

X0X0X0

"It's accelerating. We must be getting closer." Said Icy as the witched continued to follow.

"Why did it stop?" asked Darcy as they landed and heard a strange noise coming out of nowhere. Icy got a little scared thanks to that.

"Someone's here." Stated Stormy and soon they found the source of the sound.

"That duck." Said Darcy"

"I hate ducks." Came Icy's reply as she shouted and blasted an attack at the little duckling.

"Ice Coffin."

X0X0X0

After a while, the heroes arrived at the dark potions lab, still trying to find the beast as Sky asked Timmy to give them some light.

"Give us some light Timmy."

"Coming right up."

Timmy blasted a ball of light in the air that illuminated the whole room.

"This thing's a wrecking machine." Said Brandon

"Look, up there." Said Riven pointing at the damaged ceiling above them.

"It's got jump." Said Sky

X0X0X0

Elena was still flying around, trying to find what had caused the damage as she heard something. Flying towards the sound she found the Minotaur looking back at her, and just as Tecna had told them, it was huge.

"uh oh" she told herself as she prepared herself to attack if needed.

X0X0X0

Meanwhile, the Winx were searching too, and Flora noted how quiet is suddenly got.

"It sure did get quiet all of a sudden."

"Maybe it went away." Said Bloom, hoping that it was true.

"I don't think so. I still feel something unsettling." Replied Flora

"Could be all the sandwiches" came stella's reply before Musa ushered them to be quiet.

"Shhh. Did you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." Said Stella bit confused.

"If you had sonar ears like Musa you would." Came Tecna's reply

At that moment, Musa bumped into something

"I think I just bumped the butt of our party crasher."

While the girls got scared, the Minotaur turned around and roared at them, revealing Elena that was still hovering above the ground, panting a bit and readying another attack.

"Bull snot?! How rude and... YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" yelled Stella, disgusted with the beast

"Stella, no. We don't have our powers." Reminded Bloom her friend who then gave an awkward little laugh.

"RUN!" yelled Tecna as the girls started to run from the Minotaur who was no tracking them, totally ignoring the fairy that looked a bit confused as to what just happened.

X0X0X0

"It's like the power keeps moving." Said Icy more to herself than to the other two witchs.

X0X0X0

As the girls kept running, trying to get to safety, Flora tripped and fell on the ground. Now an open target for the big beast.

"Come on!" Yelled Stella who then grabbed her and continued running as Tecna led the way.

X0X0X0

As the girls were still trying to escape, the Minotaur caught up with them and roared before stomping his foot and causing another quake. Every one of them grabbed hold of the wall as not to fall, but the Minotaur got ready for an attack.

"Incoming!" yelled Musa to warn everyone, Bloom got out of the way before screaming to Tecna to do the same. Musa and Flora warning her too and Stella just screaming, Tecna dodged and the Minotaur got stuck in the wall. As a result, Stella found the opportunity to insult the beast which got it really mad.

"Great Stella, make him angry!" yelled Musa at the blonde

"Time to run again." Reminded Bloom everyone as the Minotaur freed himself and got ready to chase everyone again.

Elena who had caught up, and was trying to focus on her magic, released an attack.

"Frost bite!" she yelled as she released a beam of white at the huge beast, slowing it down.

"come on, escape!" she yelled at the others and the Minotaur shook of the effects of the icy magic and charged at Musa.

"Musa jump!" yelled Flora as the music fairy did so and successfully escaped the attack.

"You're going' down!" she yelled at it as it turned around, once again facing the 6 girls.

At that moment, the boys arrived as relief washed over the girls.

"Now this is my kind of party. Looks like we got here just in time." Said Riven, the smirk on his face

"Good Job Musa." Said Brandon

"Hey you with the ponytail." the minotaur looked at Riven "if you want a real challenge come over here" Riven charged at the Minotaur who deflected the attack.

"Need a hand there bro?" asked Brandon a little grin on his face

"Just worry about your prince, squire boy." Came the snide remark of Riven, his ego clearly bruised.

"Don't think you're getting' all the fun Riven. Said Sky

"Yeah, save some for us!"

"I can handle the... Huh?" Riven was cut of by the Minotaur who threw him to side and through the wall making him fall unconscious.

X0X0X0

The witched who were tracking the source of the power, found Riven laying outside.

"Well hello there. He's not the source of the Dragon Fire, but there's an awesome dark energy coming from this boy. Can we take him home Icy? Icy?" asked Darcy, clearly enjoying the physic of the young man laying unconscious.

"Darcy, do you have to fall for EVERY lug with a frown on his face?" came Stormy's reply

"Now's not the time for play, but with his dark energy, We'll have use for him in the future." Icy's comment held the promise of nothing good.

X0X0X0

The other heroes and Elena who tried protecting the other girls were defeated and laying on the ground now, open to any attack that may follow.

"We've got to do something!" said Bloom

"Oh no! They're getting pummelled to a pulp." Came Flora's concern

"if only we had our powers."

Stella got the bright idea to use the cleaning supplies and brought them to her friends.

"Yoo hoo, knock-knock. Housekeeping. Look what I got."

"Excellent idea Stella." Complimented Bloom

As the Minotaur was about to finish off the heroes and Elena, the Winx started 'playing' the cleaning supplies like instruments, making the beast look at them and temporarily forget the 4 people on the ground.

"Hey, Bull Snot."

"Yoo hoo, Toodelloo."

"Wanna dance?"

The Minotaur got angry

"Now! GO!" yelled Bloom as it now once again started chasing the Winx.

"Ready?"

"Serve it up."

"Slippery when wet." At that moment the threw the soapy water on the floor, creating a wet and slippery path for the Minotaur to slip on. As it did, it fell out of the window, making everyone sigh in relief for a moment now that the threat was gone.

"Where'd this thing come from?" asked Flora to no one in particular.

"The Creature Preserve?" joked Riven

"Except that the Creature Preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs." Came Blooms reply, totally shooting down the joke Riven just made.

At that moment Icy's duck popped up making the girls realise where the beast must have come from.

"Yeah, they must be after the Ring of Solaria again, but I know just how to trap them."

The Winx went to the headmistress's office, intending on getting the Witches busted.

"When they can't find the ring, they're bound to go to Faragonda's office to use the all-seeing crystal ball of Alfea."

"If they haven't already." Reminded Flora, Bloom

"Doesn't look like they have." Said Sky looking around a bit.

"They will, and when they do, we'll ambush them." said Bloom.

Riven at that moment heard voices.

"I think they're coming now."

"Oh I don't know." Said Flora, a bit uncertain about the whole situation

"It'll be fine." Reassured Musa

"Everyone hide." Said Bloom as everyone did so.

X0X0X0

Not much later, the witches arrived in Faragonda's office, looking at the crystal.

"Interesting. The Witspherian Crystals are responding wildly. That means the Dragon Fire is in this room. But I don't see a thing, guess we'll just have to trash the place and do a thourogh search cause I'm not-"

"You're not trashing anything!" Bloom came out of her hiding spot.

"Hit the lights Riven!" as Riven does so, he laughs a bit,

"You are so surrounded!" yelled Stella as everyone came out of hiding.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Icy, not enjoying that her plans were disturbed.

"No, what are you doing here?" asked Bloom before Miss Faragonda arrived.

"What are all of you doing here?"

Bloom panicked as the headmistress walking into her office, looking at everyone in it.

"Don't bother hiding Bloom, I see everything."

They were all caught red handed at that point.

"I wasn't hiding, I was looking for something."

X0X0X0

In the mean time, Landon was with Elena who was now sitting on the cool floor of her balcony, absolutely exhausted from the use of her magic even though it wasn't that much.

"You alright?" he asked her as he sat down next to her. She just nodded.

"Yeah just tired" to prove her point, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing to worry about" she sighed and rested her head against the wall.

Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to join Landon in finding out what was happening, she felt even worse than before. While the school nurse had said it was probably just a side effect of the drastic temperature difference she has been experiencing, she wasn't so sure about that. Many times she has travelled to warm places with her parents and sister and never has she suffered like this.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire but at the same time cold as the night air of the winters of her home.

Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous, she decided that she would give her parent a call if she didn't get better before Wednesday.

X0X0X0

A bit later, the guys were saying their goodbyes to the girls, having to go back to red fountain.

"So, uh, Thanks for everything Brandon. Sorry you had to fight a Minotaur." Said Bloom a bit shyly.

"Never a dull moment with you." Came his reply

"Bye." Was sky's simple answer before he gave Stella a kiss on the cheek.

"So uh, give me a ring if you, if you want to talk more about binary transmitter couplings." Said Timmy to Tecna, while it probably wasn't the best method to flirt, it seemed to work on the magenta haired fairy.

"Hey, next time you have a party, try and make sure there's actually some fun involved." Said Riven making Flora and Musa make a sound of agitation

with that they took of with the Minotaur.

"Griselda, we must remember to send Director Saladin a Glowing Letter of Gratitude for the help his student heroes gave. It was so good of them to come when the girls told them there was a beast loose on campus." With that being said, she turned her attention to the witches

"As for you three witches to be, you took things too far this evening. I don't know what's going on between you and my girls but it ends tonight, do you hear me?" the 3 close their eyes in shame as the duckling was once again reunited with it's mommy.

"I'm transporting you straight to Miss Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint. I trust she will discipline you accordingly. When she has, I'll be sure to send your powers back. Have a nice trip." Miss Faragonda snapped her fingers and send the 3 witches back to Cloud Tower.

"You girls are to report to Miss Faragonda's office first thing in the morning." Said Griselda.

Miss Faragonda: "I've watched what happened on crystal ball, and I must say I was most impressed. Your actions were brave and resourceful..."

The 5 girls looked happy with that.

While those 5 were in the office, Elena was excused because over night she had gotten worse making the headmistress worry.

"..But in the future, you might want to party first and then do the cleaning. At least that's how we did it in my day and I don't think times have changed all that much. Well, I believe you have made amends." She snapped her fingers and 5 glowing orbs came out.

"I'm returning your powers to you. Your punishment is over." With that the girls got their powers back.

X0X0X0

Later that day.

"The Dragon Fire power is just a myth..." Miss Faragonda thought about her statement.

"...Or is it? Well, the witches said it was right here in this room but I know it's not in the Solaria Ring. Is it possible they're right. And if they are... How did it get here, and who's got it?"

she shook her head before looking in her crystal ball again. The image showing the dorm of Elena as said girl laid in her bed, sleeping the day away shivering a few times.

A frown appeared on Miss Faragonda's face, concern clear in her eyes

X0X0X0

_Author's note: _

_Psh who need studying, when you can write. No I was inspired yesterday evening and this morning so I decided to continue writing.  
I hope you enjoyed it?_

_So Elena is sick… without a reason… or is there? Well if you want to find out, it's in the next chapter of perhaps the one after that? Hehehe no it won't be that easy to figure out. And it's not the cliché: too much power for her body or something It's actually something entirely different and not yet used I hope. _

_Anyway. Reviews are much appreciated and only take a minute. I like to know what you guys think and besides I made this chapter super long (for me), almost 23 pages doesn't that deserve a little comment? _

_Well anyway, much love: Lokisadopted 3_


	6. holiday chapter: white crystal festival

White crystal festival a holiday chapter

"Lady Illinoise, Lady Elenora, would you _please_ stand still for a moment so we can continue dressing you both?" Tonight was The White Crystal festival and like every year, the royal family would attend together with the other people of their moon and Andromeda.

This year was no different, and as the day progressed, both 12 year olds grew more impatient, eager to go to Andromeda again.

"Yes miss Thistelwood." Both girls, though very energetic, stood still almost immediately, making it easier for the head maid to put the dress, corsets on, tying the many laces and bows and making sure the many layers of fabric fell perfectly.

XOXO

"Come along girls, I'm sure Alexander will be thrilled at seeing you both again." The girls grinned at each other and each took a hand of the queen in their own. The older woman just laughed

"My my, it seems like my son isn't the only one who is Thrilled about a reunion." She shook her head, a smile still on her face before guiding the two girls down the many hallways the castle had before stopping in the music room.

"Alexander, sweetie, the Blackwood princesses are here to see you." Before she knew it, the two girls ran to the slightly taller and older boy who was sitting on a windowsill, looking down on the many people walking around in the castle gardens.

He was slightly startled when both girls lunged at him, embracing him.

"It's good too see you too Elena." He looked at her "Ilona" his gaze lingered slightly longer on her.

XOXO

When the festivities reached their end, the two princesses and the prince were yawning, not accustomed to the late hour.

The two sets of parents smiled at their children as they seemed to start dozing of, dreaming of the Ice Nymphs who had shown themselves to everyone, signalling that there would once again be a good year.

XOXO

"Are you _sure_ you want to join me Landon?" the red headed girl looked at her male friend who nodded his head, signalling that his decision was final.

"It'll be cold on Andromeda you know…" it wasn't that she didn't want him to join her to the White Crystal Festival it was just that Landon was from a planet, that bathed in warmth and sunlight and was thus not used to the harsh and cold winters at Andromeda.

"Don't worry I'll just wear a very warm coat… and pants… socks…boots… gloves… alright I'll just wrap myself in wool and I'll be fine" he grinned at her, slinging and arm over Elena's shoulder and guiding her closer to the hover bike that stood near the café they met up at.

"Well if you say so…" she smiled, still a bit unsure about his decision.

"But we are going through my form of transportation" she smiled, knowing that while portals were faster than flying, they tend to make people sick if they are not used to the sensation.

Elena searched through her pocket before grinning and pulling out a small silver coloured ball the size of a marble.

Landon looked at her and then at the marble "and… that is?"

"This is how we are getting to the second moon of Andromeda" she smiled at him before planting her lips on the marble and throwing it on the ground. First nothing really happened, that was until a silver smoke started rising and in a minute, the portal was ready to be used.

Elena held her hand out to Landon who looked at it as she just grabbed his, growing impatient.

"Hold on" was all she said before she leapt into the portal, pulling Landon with her.

The ride was anything but comfortable for said boy, it was like being pulled and stretched but at the same time it felt like he was being compressed into a tiny little box. But no sooner as they jumped in, they landed just outside the castle walls.

Already expecting them both, a set of guards came towards them holding a pale blue cloak, with a white fur collar for Landon who gratefully put it on.

Now that he was guarded from the cold wind and falling snow, he could look around.

The trees looked almost surreal, pale white with silver leaves, glistening under the little sunlight they got, the ground covered in pure white snow, the sky a nice shade of purple, the clouds, a darker purple. The castle, made of what seemed to be Crystal, standing tall and proud with its high windows and glass domes. It looked almost unreal, like a fairy tale world.

"Come on let's get you inside huh?" she dragged the boy,-who was still looking around, trying to memorise every detail- behind her, closely followed by the two guards who hadn't spoken yet.

"You know, it's much brighter on Andromeda, because there is no whole planet blocking the sunlight" she chuckled a bit at her own comment, only earning a confused look from Landon.

"Alright I get it, no talking, to busy trying to look around,. Dude you have a whole week to look around." She told him as they reached the grand doors that opened automatically for them.

The inside was probably as impressive as the outside, the floors, walls, ceilings; it all seemed to be made out of the same type of crystal as the outer walls. Other furniture was made out of a black type of stone, resembling onyx.

"What's with the lack of colour?" he asked her as they stopped in the drawing room to wait for her parents.

"Oh well, as you've seen, the wood is all silver, the ground covered with snow and such. We don't have as many resources as other kingdoms that live in the sun. The walls are made out of the Crystal that the Ice Nymphs grant us every year, it's sturdy, difficult to break and it isolates very good.

The furniture is made out of Onyx, it's mainly found in the mountains of the moon, we can't use wood because it's too brittle and easily damaged." She explained.

"But even though there isn't much colour it's still beautiful, like a palace made out of ice and snow" she laughed at that.

"It used to be, that is before the Ice Nymphs came to us." She smiled brightly, seemingly remembering something.

"ELENA!" another red head burst through the door, running towards the second red head that stood up from her position on the window sill to hug her sister.

"oh I have missed you so much." They told each other as they grinned "yup still got it" again they said it at the same time and giggled.

"come I want to introduce you to Landon my best friend." Elena took hold of the hand of her sister and motioned for Landon to come closer.

"Landon this is my sister Illinoise, but call her Ilona please. And this is Landon my best friend" she introduced them to each other, grinning like mad.

XOXO

"So I really have to wear this?" he eyed the cloak Elena had given him on the second day of his stay at the castle.

"yes you do if you don't want to freeze your ass off" She was slightly offended at his tone, after all, it was a cloak, especially made for him.

The fabric was brought in from the Cold creatures on the third moon that was uninhabitable for human beings due to the very cold weather.

After it was brought in, it was died a pale blue colour, like the one he had borrowed when he first arrived. The only difference was the design which spelled out his destiny.

Elena had gone to the psychics asking for them to read his destiny so it could be drawn on his cloak as a surprise.

While it seemed weird to him, it was a custom for them.

XOXO

"Landon Thornhill. Oh I still remember you as this little boy, that could barely walk, my my time has surly been good to you." On the third day, the queen met up with Elena and Landon for Tea.

"Sorry your Highness but I didn't know we had any relations with the Blackwood family" he looked slightly confused but the queen just laughed it off.

"Understandable, it's been a while after all since we last visited…" she looked down in her tea cup.

"Such a shame though. About Millardo I mean."

XOXO

On the 5th day of their stay, it was time for the festival and now that the Blackwood twins were of age, they were allowed to wear the traditional clothing.

A dress made out of several layers was draped over the traditional outfit.

While the outer dress was only for show, and travelling, the outfit under it was much more rich.

The fabric of a one shoulder top, stopping on the bottom of her ribs shed of the markings on their lower back and stomach. A broche, showing their family crest was the only thing that held the fur cloak in it's place. The fur was a pale brown and grey and soft looking. On their arms were several arm bands, made out of silver and liquid crystal.

On their hips rested a thick piece of white fabric, the thing that held the long lion cloth in it's place, the cloth being a dark blue colour the same as the colour of the top they wore. Everything was covered in small silver, blue and red gems, even their hair reflecting the little sunlight they had.

Their arms and legs showed of the traditional markings of the female fairies of Andromeda and they wore it proudly.

They themselves almost looked like the Ice Nymphs that showed them selves earlier on the evening and Landon couldn't help but be impressed, mesmerised at their beauty.

The nymphs looked like they could have walked right out of a picture, glowing a pale white light wearing traditional clothing and their big almost translucent wings producing a cold breeze.

The festivities were held in the town itself, with little food stands, game stands, music and plays being performed in several places. People dancing with everyone on the streets and while Elena was dancing with one of the locals, a little girl with pale blond hair, he couldn't help but notice the way her hair shined, how her eyes twinkled and how her smile seemed to radiate warmth and love.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smiling at him, this was new… or perhaps not, perhaps he knew that he thought of her as beautiful and now that Noah had broken up with him… what was there to hold him back?

XOXO

Later that evening, there was still one last event, a big fire works show and while he had seen that many times on his own planet, this was something entirely different. With the snow falling down in soft little flakes, the glow of the fireworks painted them in different colours, giving the illusion of a sky that was painted with different colours.

Landon once again looked at Elena who was looking up into the sky, a bright smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile with her.

Almost scared, he inched his gloved hand towards her un-gloved one, before holding on to it. Once she looked down at their linked hands before smiling again and stepping a bit closer to her friend.

Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing that they were growing closer, after all, it was bound to happen right?

The lying princess and the eccentric prince forming a bond under the brightly coloured sky of Andromeda.

XOXO

_Author's note:_

_I'm working on the next official chapter but I'm a bit uncertain about how I will make the normal episodes flow into my own little things. But in the mean time I give you all a holiday chapter that has nothing to do with the story itself. _

_I hope you liked it, I deliberately made sure not to use any existing holiday as not to offend people and thus created the White Crystal festival. _

_Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and are a great motivations 3_

_Happy holidays to you all and the best of wishes._


	7. Chapter 7: a mirror image

A mirror image.

_Author's note__:  
I apologise for the lateness of this chapter but I was just not feeling well, not physically but emotionally. Even now I am still feeling a bit down but here it is. A short chapter to introduce the following chapters that will include the whole dragon flame 'ark' as I like to call it. _

_In case you are wondering, this is a chapter that has nothing to do with the original story line but instead you will find out more about the reason why our little ice fairy is so sick, that and we'll be getting some more Landon and Noah/ Landon and Elena._

_This is also the chapter where the title will start making sense. Yay!_

_I want to thank everyone that has faved, reviewed (which I mostly answer privately) and or followed 'just a mirror image'._

_I do not own Winx club and thus don't make any money of it. Only Elenora, Illinoise, Alexandre, Noah and Landon are my babies. _

-o-

The following days went by much like the past week: Elena would wake up in the morning feeling as if she was being suffocated and in the end had to rush towards the toilet, losing her stomachs contents in the progress.

While the school nurse at first thought it might have been a nasty virus, she was now starting to think that perhaps something else was wrong with the red haired fairy.

With the day of the rose coming up, Elena was sluggishly moving around her room in order to pack a few things to take home. She had already called her mother and explained the situation, asking her if they could go see a healer on Andromeda instead of just going to another doctor.

In older times, heelers were much more common than they were now, only rarely did a kingdom still have one of them but on Andromeda, tradition was important. They held on to the customs and professions of old times and thus was one of the only realms where they still had qualified healers, weapon smiths, using only the most basic tools, or ice carvers that created the most beautiful architectural sculptures.

And at the same time, it was so modernised; using the newest technologies, accepting inter racial marriages and even those of the same gender were allowed to be together without being condemned to a life of struggles.

"You going away?" Amberlyn was sitting on her bed, her cell phone in her hand and staring intently at the small holographic image that floated above it. From where she stood she could only deduce that it was a male due to the body shape.

Elena hummed in confirmation. "I'm going to see a healer on Andromeda." Her voice sounded raspy and Amberlyn scoffed gently. "Really, you are so weird, just go to a doctor. They are so much better"

The red haired fairy shook her head gently, opting to ignore the statement and continued her search for her fur cloak.

Still, 10 minutes later she had not yet found it so she gave up, intending to buy a new one once she was in the capital. Feeling tired once again, the young girl let herself fall face down on her bed.

There was a knock on the door and as Amberlyn went to open it, the voice of Griselda awakened the Blackwood princess from her light slumber.

"Miss Elenora, your parents are here to take you back home." She told the girl and while her face was still stern, her eyes softened a bit at the tired looking girl.

"They are waiting for you in the headmistress's office." She put her hand behind the shoulder of the girl, guiding her down the hallway and towards a different wing.

"How are you feeling honny?" the moment both females stepped inside the office, a pale haired woman stood up to embrace the smaller girl.

"Tired" she smiled gently at her mother as she inhaled the scent of cold, flowers and the unique smell of the silver tree blossoms that only grew in their castle walls.

"Ah miss Elenora, I was just talking to your parents about that. I am aware that you have been ill for a while now and while it is a bit uncommon, I am allowing you to stay at your home until you are better." She eyed the headmistress, silently questioning her.

"Your father has told me that, perhaps it's the change in climate and a few days in the comforting cold of you home planet would really help." Miss Faragonda stood up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder smiling slightly.

"Get well soon Miss Blackwood."

-o-

Back on the second moon of Andromeda, night was rapidly approaching and it was time to seal the gates once more. Elena was in her room, the white and blue walls soothing her nerves, the soft furs on her bed enveloping her in warmth and comfort, she sighed contently.

There was a knock on the doors and a red head popped in.

"ELLI!" the girl ran towards the bed and jumped in, scooting closer towards the body that was already laying there. They chuckled both. "It's good too see you again Illi. I thought you would have been with Alexandre?"

Alexandre was the prince of Andromeda and the fiancé of Illinoise. As children the three of them were really close, spending most of their time together so the news of the arranged marriage did not chock and or sadden them. It was due to this that Illinoise chose not to go to Alfea with Elenora, opting to be home schooled in order to stay closer to Alexandre.

"Oh I was, but he's here too so… but you are more important than him you know." Not yet has the question come as to whether she was feeling alright or not and it felt refreshing. All day long, servants, maids, their governess and guards had asked Elena if she was feeling alright, if she needed any help, or if she needed something.

While it was a normal occurrence for the princesses to be dotted upon, it felt slightly artificial.

"Why is he here? Not that I'm complaining but…"her gaze drifted from her sister's face to the fur blankets and pillows.

"It's strange, I know" the other twin chuckled slightly and continued talking. "Well, Alexandre and I have been spending a lot of time at his home but sometimes he would come here to talk with mom and dad for business and then he would stay a few days, just because he can." That did seem like the young prince.

While he was slightly older, being almost 20 now, he still had that little childish or rather boyish side to him. He took his position in the court serious but couldn't help but slack off at every chance he got. He still loved to mess with the court elders as if he were still 10 and he loved his auntie Evangeline Rosenthall and his uncle Vincent Blackwood.

Even though he regularly called them auntie and uncle, they were in fact not blood related, because the political ties they had with the main kingdom Andromeda, both families spent a lot of time with each other. Resulting in this phenomenon where they saw each other's parents as their family members.

-o-

"I can't seem to find what is wrong with you princess. I apologise…" the elderly woman looked at the ground in shame. After many tests, prodding and blood drawing, the doctors had not found anything wrong with the girl… at all. Her body was as healthy as could be so why the sudden fevers, throwing up, dizziness and migraines?

"Perhaps…" the old doctor seemed to be speaking more to herself rather than the red haired girl and she stepped towards her desk. Rummaging through stacks of paper and drawers before she finally held up a little card.

"I know it is probably unorthodox but…" she handed the card to Elena who looked it over. "This is the address of an acquaintance of me, he too is a medic but with a different approach. While we normally just assume something is wrong with the body or mind, we sometimes forget that fairies have magical powers too. He reads the levels of magic." Elena looked quizzically at the older woman. "sometimes, mostly after a big event, the power level can rise drastically and this can cause sickness. He is there to solve this" she explained and smiled at the young princess.

-o-

"Are you sure about this sweetie?" the slightly taller woman looked down at her daughter who looked at the building once more. The building itself was made of the marble like crystal that most structures were made off, it looked normal enough, save for the plaque at the entrance stating the name and profession of the man that was waiting for them inside.

Elena nodded. "Yes mama, who knows, he might find something?"

-o-

the office was the same as the building, consisting of the white marble like crystal with onyx furniture and tapestries on the walls.

"Princess." The man slightly bowed, while his age didn't say it, the man was tired looking, with little laugh wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and mouth, his hair already greying but his eyes still sparkling with life.

He motioned for her to sit on the chaise longue that was positioned in the middle of the room.

"I will explain the procedure to you. It is nothing dangerous or painful at all so do not worry. I will attach some wires to you and connect them with that crystal there." He motioned to the big blue crystal [1] that stood near the side of the small room.

"That will measure the power levels in your body and if they are too high, we will be able to adjust them." The girl nodded at him and the man stood up and walked towards the second door in the office.

Walking back, he had some wires in his hands. He sat down next to the princess and attached one wire to each hand, one wire to each leg and one to her neck before connecting them with the crystal.

At first nothing seemed to happen that was until Elena felt a slight tingling, like her body had fallen asleep. The man walked to the crystal, a clipboard in hand and looked at it, a confused and perhaps concerned look on his face. He jotted down something that the girl could not see before disconnecting the wires.

"This may seem like a strange question but… have you been overusing your magical reservoirs?" he asked her and Elena had a thoughtful look on her face.

"The only times I use my powers are for my classes at Alfea and one time against a minotaur but I was already sick at that moment… why, is there something wrong with it?" she was truly concerned, her magical reservoirs? She had obviously heard about them being over flowed with magic but she figured that this wasn't the case with her.

Once again the man jotted down some thing. "I see… May I perhaps be as frank as to ask what kind of fairy you are?"

"I'm an ice fairy, just like my sister sir." She told the man, not really understanding the importance of this knowledge

"And she is your twin right?" Elena nodded. "Yes, but… what has that to do with anything?"

the man sat down on his own chair before starting to explain the problem.

"I suspect that because you are identical twins that your power was … divided so to speak… Tell me miss Blackwood, were you the first born or was your sister?" the girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Illinoise sir." He nodded. "As I thought, and she was probably the first one to develop her powers?" again the girl nodded.

"I think that she is the original owner of the ice magic and you are 'borrowing' it from her. There is a great possibility that you have not yet developed your own magic because of this. The reason why you are feeling so sick is because the reservoir is almost empty, normally you would spend almost all your time with your sister right? Of course you do." He didn't give her the time to answer before continuing his explanation. "Because you used to spend so much time with her, your body had the chance to borrow her magic and now that you are separated from each other, you body can't do that anymore and is thus struggling."

-o-

Elena laid in her bed, thinking about what the man had said to her, not her own power? What a preposterous idea, if she wasn't an ice fairy then what was she? Her mother was one too, her mother's mother was one, her whole family line consisted of ice fairies as far as she knew.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand next to her bed and she looked at the device before picking it up and opening the text message she had received.

**How are you? –LT**

Landon…she considered not answering, faking sleep but thought against it.

Tired –EB

…**they probably found what's wrong with me –EB**

**? -LT**

She closed the text message before scrolling down her contact list before pressing call, a few rings later, the holographic image of Landon in his dorm room appeared before her.

"Hey" she smiled sadly and Landon frowned. "What is it?" he asked her and Elena sighed loudly. "Apparently, I was only borrowing power from my sister. I'm not a real Ice fairy and now that we are separated, my body can't adjust"

"Is that even possible?" he slapped his hand over his mouth "I'm sorry that came out spontaneously." The red haired fairy chuckled slightly "It's fine, I didn't think it was possible either but. Now that I'm with Illinoise, I feel much more energised…"

"Oh Darling, if I could I would hug you. But if you aren't an ice fairy, then what are you?" he asked her. "I don't know, according to the… doctor? I have not yet developed my own magic because I kept borrowing Illona's." she adjusted the pillows behind her back, intending on finding a more comfortable position.

"Say, this is coming out of the blue but. Do you have anything to do next Saturday? If you are feeling better by then that is." He quickly added to his question. Elena thought for a moment and shook her head. "not really, what did you have in mind?"

-o-

Another 2 days went by and slowly her magic reservoir was once again filling up with Illona's magic. She had not spoken a word about her condition, intending on keeping it to herself and Landon.

School had started again and it would take another 4 days before she was allowed to leave again so she texted Flora, not really trusting Amberlyn with handling her homework

**Could you perhaps drop of my homework in my room? -EB**

**Of course sweetie :) –F**

**When are you coming back? –F**

**Thank you Flora, you are a saint. I should be back by next week –EB**

**Oh I'm not; you give me too much credit. I'm glad you are feeling better –F**

… **Could you perhaps handle my homework every time I have to leave? –EB**

**Every time? –F**

**I have to go back home once a month for treatment… But it's nothing too serious! –EB**

**Oh you poor thing. Of course I'll do that. Get well soon Elena –F**

**Thank you; give my regards to Tecna and Musa? –EB**

**I will good night –F**

Elena sighed, once a month she had to spend the weekend at the palace, in order to keep her magic levels even until she had developed her own powers. This was going to be tiresome, travelling back and forth between Magix and Andromeda.

-o-

The days went by faster than expected and by the time Elena had to leave for school again, she was fully energised and bouncing with energy like she use too.

"We'll send Hannah to pick you up on 3 weeks alright pumpkin head?" her father kissed her head one last time before letting his daughter step into the portal. Her mother unfortunately had business to attend too and was not able to see her off.

Arriving back in Magix was like stepping into a warm room on a cold winter day. To her, the temperature difference was high and slightly uncomfortable but like last time she would be used to it by next morning.

Her fist stop was her room, to drop of her luggage then she had to go see the headmistress. In order to arrange her monthly leaves.

That was handled in a matter of minutes and she was now on her way to Magix to meet up with Noah and Landon once again.

-o-

"So then he went up to my parents and was all like: I am Prince Landon Thornhill of Millardo and I am here to ask permission to date your son. I swear I was never more embarrassed." Noah blushed slightly at the memory as Elena chuckled and gave an amused look to her eccentric friend.

They had chosen to get a drink in a little café, instead of strolling around town. So now they were seated around a small round table, smoothies in front of them.

Kiwi, raspberry, orange, and banana for Elena [2]

Grape, lemon and apple for Noah

And Raspberry, Strawberry, Blueberry and orange for Landon

All with vanilla ice cream of course.

"So Landon told me about what happened to you." Elena looked up from her drink and alternated her gaze between Noah and Landon who looked slightly shifty.

"Oh and what did he tell you?" she tried to play it nonchalantly, not wanting to show that she was actually really nervous.

Noah took a drink of his smoothie before smirking slightly. "Well he told me that you don't actually have a magic power of your own. Instead leeching of your older sister's." Elena averted her gaze, choosing to look at everything except his eyes.

"I didn't say it like that. And I didn't mean to say it, it just… came out…" he mumbled the last part, slightly ashamed of himself and his boyfriend.

"So you really are the mirror image of your sister, a copy cat." _A mirror image? Just a mirror image, is that what I am?_ She shook her head slightly before standing up.

"Look Noah, I am more than that, I can't help what my body does and I am not a copy cat, I am my own person." She now turned towards Landon "And you mister, this was supposed to be a secret" she sighed pushing her bangs out of her face. Looking one last time at the boys, just missing the slight smirk on Noah's handsome face, before grabbing her handbag and going out.

The blond boy kicked his lover's leg under the table before hissing out what he had not said when Elena was still there. "Was that really necessary?"

Noah feigned shame and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "I'm sorry, you're right that was mean… I'll apologise as soon as I can." He smiled lovingly into the green yes of Landon before leaning forward and capturing his lips.

They kept it short; innocent after all they were in public, later on there was time enough to really enjoy themselves.

-o-

[1] The blue crystal can be compared to the wisteria crystals the trix use.

[2] I myself have drunk all three combinations and while Noah's may sound strange it is actually quite delicious.

_Author's note: _

_Are you seeing what is going on? Because I do… well it would be bad if I didn't know what was going on with my own character. So the title finally makes sense, yay for that. Landon and Noah are still together another yay or are they? –grin-_

_There are definitely things going on that you don't know anything about yet, an underlying plot and the beginning of what is to become of our little princess and prince. _

_But I have a question: are you al interested in a yaoi chapter with the boys? Because I am thinking of integrating it but if you don't want it for some reason, let me know and I'll post it somewhere else and I'll give the link to those who ask for it. _

_Stay tuned for the next chapter which will start with the simulator test and the witch incident. _

_Also please review it only takes a minute and it's a great motivation. Motivation makes me write faster –wiggle brow-_

_Much love Loki's adopted._


	8. I'm back!

Hello there sweeties,

After a very long hiatus, I am slightly recovered from my depression. I'm not saying that I'm completely better, I'm still feeling horrible at times but I can proudly say that I found the motivation to write again. So tonight, I will be typing out the things I have written while I was on my school trip to Barcelona which include the following.

Another small part of Sinful deception (though it still has to go through a lot of editing)

another smaller chapter of 'just a mirror image' (not yet following the story line but with a slight plot twist)

And the introduction to another kuroshitsuji fic, this one slightly darker than sinful deception. (Containing some elements that might be seen as offensive or triggering.)

Now, I will continue updating most stories in alternation, depending on how the story evolves.

The next chapter should be of 'just a mirror image' so look out for the update!

Much love lokisadopted x


End file.
